Key to MyHeart?
by HavenCraze
Summary: Iruka, now in college with his own apartment, gets unexpected help from his lover, Kakashi, when a 'situation' arises. Companion piece to Boy Next Door, but can be read by itself, your choice. -shrugs- Yaoi. KakaIru


**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**Title**: Key to My…Heart?

**Author**: HavenCraze

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairing**: KakaIru

**Warnings**: Gay. Male sex-ish. So I guess, Limes? *nudge nudge wink wink* Cussing, too (probably).

**Summary**: Iruka, now in college with his own apartment, gets unexpected help from his lover, Kakashi, when a 'situation' arises. Companion piece to Boy Next Door, but can be read by itself, your choice. –shrugs- Yaoi. KakaIru

**Key to My…Heart?**

Erotic dreams (yes, dreams, because Kakashi was never this gentle especially while he's still in the prime of his youth) surfaced through Iruka's mind as he slowly drifted into to reality. Images of slick pale skin thrusting against his own tanned was the only thing running through his mind even as he blindly searched for the snooze to shut off his irritatingly successful alarm clock.

Stretching his arms, Iruka glared at the offending noise maker. He was usually a morning person, but his dreams were riddled with activities of such exertion it felt as if he hadn't slept at all. Kakashi, being in his final semester of high school, had finals to study for so as motivation, Iruka had held off on the more physical side of their relationship. Kakashi still complained nonstop during their recent time together, whining that he already knew all the material and touching just a little wouldn't hurt his teenage mind's ability to keep all the stored information in. Of course Iruka knew that, but that didn't mean sex didn't jumble the information in his _own_ mind, after all, he still had his own finals to worry about. Sex with Kakashi was mind-blowingly euphoric, the white haze washing everything from his mind. Including the study material he might have studied beforehand. He wasn't going to risk it.

However, it seemed that even though Kakashi whined and complained, Iruka was having even more trouble controlling his urges. Either Kakashi knew this, or he suddenly became sexier every time they were in the room together. The way he would tap his finger over his lips, thinking, even when the problem should have been easy. The movement forced Iruka's eyes to hone in on the pale pink flesh; they would glisten as if he'd just licked his lips and Holy Shit. What was that?

Iruka looked at the tent in his boxers; a stain had started where precome had begun to leak from his swollen member.

Yeah, he would say this 'holding off sex' lark was getting to him way more than it should have especially for his age. He was in college for Christ's sake; he should have more control than this! He hadn't gotten morning wood to this extent in _years._ Years!

_Probably because Kakashi made sure to wring you dry every time he visited,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Iruka scoffed at the thought, but realized it was true. Kakashi visited almost every day since Iruka lived so close, after graduating Iruka had picked a school close to home as well as gotten himself an apartment. Kakashi always said it was more convenient and took advantage of the fact no one was around to hear their sultry moans. The walls were pretty thick and Kakashi loved to make Iruka scream his name, so needless to say, Kakashi did, in fact, wring him dry. Iruka was usually too tired by the end of it to dream at all.

Before now Iruka had never realized how addicted he was becoming. The thought should have scared him, but really it just showed how much they loved each other. The only problem at the start of their relationship was the age difference. Despite Kakashi's younger age at the beginning of whatever you'd call their relationship, Kakashi had really turned into a pervert, the lecherous tendencies only growing with age. It was only recently that Iruka had finally come to terms with letting himself become sexually active with the teenager; Kakashi had just turned eighteen while he was 22, but Kakashi had been pushing it long before, claiming his love was real and wouldn't end because of a phase. At age fifteen Kakashi was still set on Iruka being the one, but even then Iruka was skeptical. At sixteen, the time raging hormones took over, Kakashi still only pursued Iruka, never finding other partners even after so many times of being turned down. Their respective mothers chatted about when Iruka would finally relent while their fathers looked on with poorly hidden amusement. With the total acceptance of their parents, at the not-so-tender age of seventeen, Kakashi had obtained his prize.

On a Friday night, Kakashi had snuck into Iruka's room via window; he'd been so sexy, well built, but not overly so, his strange white hair glistening in the moonlight that threaded through the open window. He was like sex on two beautifully defined legs. His fingers were skilled despite his supposed inexperience; apparently he'd been reading a bit too highly for his age. Iruka scowled at the memory of finding the Icha Icha series hidden in Kakashi's room. It wasn't just one book. No. It was the whole series. Upon finding the books, Iruka had no idea what they were, so of course, being the curious creature he was, the brunette picked up one of the orange books and flipped through, only to blush and throw the thing as far away from himself as he could. Though, the techniques that Kakashi had learned from the rather questionable reading material was heavenly, euphoric even, that Iruka found himself with little complaints afterwards. Kakashi had had Iruka a moaning, writhing mess in mere minutes.

Looking at the clock once more he realized he had about an hour to get ready, so he climbed from bed and removed his sticky boxers, making his way awkwardly to his bathroom. In his embarrassingly short time spent on himself in the shower he realized there was no way to get through finals without Kakashi's…help. After Iruka dried off he dressed himself, tied his hair high, grabbed his book bag and left for class.

**End of Chapter**

This is just as short first part. Kakashi will arrive in the next chapter, and that is where the fun will begin.


End file.
